Child
by Chaska 1
Summary: My take on what really happened to Jessica Jones while she was with Kilgrave. The fanfic now has a sequel named 'Buried Love'.


**Child**

"If I would have realized earlier, maybe things would have been different" I told myself as I looked at Jessica, who was wearing the beautiful purple dress I gave her, peacefully sitting down and caressing her stomach.

"First, the fever. Second, the cravings for pasta. Then, the cramps. And, finally, I visit a doctor to tell me what the hell is going on with Jessica. So, the doctor tells me that she is pregnant… Great." I think, then I say, "Jessica, look at me and stop caressing your stomach." Naturally, Jessica does what I tell her, then I say, "Smile."

Her smile always manages to put me in a better mood. So, I say, "Jessica, answer my question… Did you know you were pregnant before I did?"

"I suspected after my menstruation stopped." Jessica answered me with her lovely smile.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked her and waited for an answer which never came.

"Answer me!" I said.

"I wasn't sure I was even pregnant and, even if I was, I was sure you would want to get rid of it." She said while she protectively put her arms around her stomach.

"Tell me. Do you really think I would tell you to get rid of _that_?" I said while pointing at her stomach.

"Yes." She answered.

"Tell me. Why?" I asked.

"You hate what you can't control." She said with a defiant tone while showing me her lovely smile.

"Now, tell me, Jessica. Do _you_ want it?" I said.

"I would want _my_ baby under different circumstances, in other wor-" I interrupted her by saying, "Explain what you mean by saying 'under different circumstances'."

"There is no way for my baby to grow up healthy in these environment, especially with someone like you as my baby's _father_." She said. Although, the way she said the word 'father' did hurt me.

"In that case, there's nothing to worry about, Jessica. You'll keep tha- the _baby_ and I'll provide a good home for the baby. Now, stop smiling, get off the dress and go to bed." I said, but then said, "Stop. Tell me why you didn't answer me the first time."

"You said question not question _s_." She told me, which impressed me.

"Continue with what I told you earlier." I said, then, while I was watching her undress, I thought, "Having a child can't be that bad."

 ***After six months***

"Tell me, doctor. Is there any way I can stop the vomiting?" I asked him.

"No, it's natural. Has she been vomiting too much?" He asked.

"Just during our 'exciting' moments." I told him.

"What do you mean by-" I interrupted him by saying, "Stop talking."

I trembled a little bit when I remembered that, while we were having sex, she vomited on me.

I looked at monitor and, then, at the doctor.

"Talk, and tell me what is the baby's gender." I said.

"The baby is a girl." The doctor said.

I looked at Jessica and saw her lovely smile.

"Tell me you heard that, Jessica. We're having a girl." I said.

"Yes." She told me.

I looked at the doctor and said, "Forget you ever saw us and erase all of the footage that shows us being here."

Quickly the man did what I told him to do. Then, I told Jessica, "Follow me, Jessica."

After taking a taxi, we arrived at the finest restaurant in New York and I kindly told the people who worked there (including the owner) to give us the most luxurious part of the restaurant to both me and Jessica. Then, I ordered food for us. While we were eating, I said, "Stop eating and tell me if you have any names for the baby girl."

"I don't." She told me. Then, I realized that she going to vomit.

"Go to the bathroom, vomit, clean your mouth, and then come back." I said and she did what I told her.

While she was in the bathroom, I began thinking about how we would raise the baby. I definitely didn't want to raise her the same way my parents did, but then how should I raise her?

I looked at one of the waiters, and said, "Hey, you."

The waiter looked at me and I said, "Come here."

The waiter did what I told him, then I said, "Tell me, do you have any children? And, if you do, was it hard to raise it?"

"I have one child. And, at the beginning, it was hard for me, but as time went on I learned. So, little by little, it became easier for me until it became natural." The waiter told me.

"OK. Now, tell me, what names do you have for a baby girl?" I asked him.

"Bethany, Alice, Meghan, Lucy, Kara, Danielle, and Shallah." He told me.

"Take it. And, don't tell anyone I gave it to you." I told him as I gave him 500 dollars.

"Now, leave." I said when I saw Jessica returning.

When she returned, we resumed eating until I was full. Then, we left and I made everyone in the restaurant forget that we were even there.

When we returned to the five star hotel, I realized that Jessica was very tired so I simply told her to undress and go to sleep.

After she did what I told her, I continued to look where the baby was and said, "You know that you've taken a lot of energy from your mommy, right?"

I knew the baby wouldn't answer, but I didn't care.

I put my hand on Jessica's stomach and said, "Listen, I have no idea on how to raise you and I don't even know what to name you. Not even your mommy knows. But, I'll give it a try… What about Bethany?"

I felt nothing.

"Alice? Meghan? Lucy? Kara? Danielle?" I said, but I felt nothing.

"Shallah?" I said and I felt something… Like a hand touching mine and I felt _something_ warm and fuzzy coming out of me. I quickly removed my hand and said, "Then, Shallah, it will be."

I quickly went to sleep after that.

 ***After two months***

I felt someone shaking me and calling out my name. When I opened my eyes, I saw Jessica, who could barely stand up, in the verge of tears as her water broke. Quickly, I stood up, called the hotel services and told them that Jessica was about to give birth.

A group of paramedics got into the room and helped Jessica give birth. While all of this was going on, I was paralyzed with fear and I didn't know what to do. So, I just stood there and watched while everything was unfolding before me.

I don't know how many hours passed, but, after it was all done, I heard a cry which brought me back to reality. When I looked at who was crying, all I saw was Jessica smiling and holding a baby in a blanket.

I got closer to the baby, whom Jessica was now giving her milk to, and, when I saw her, I had this feeling of warmth which made me want to protect her. It both intrigued and scared me.

But, when I tried to touch her, Jessica pulled her closer to her chest.

I looked at the paramedics and told them to forget about what they saw and leave. In situations like these, I was glad that Jessica, the baby, and I were the only customers.

When the baby calmed down, I told Jessica to give her to me.

When I was holding the baby, I felt… weird. It was as if time just stopped and I was filled with this strange desire of protecting her from anything. Soon, the baby was waving her arm trying to reach for something. Instinctively, I allowed her to grab my finger and, despite the fact that she had small hands, she had a strong grip, which made me smile.

"You have a strong grip, Shallah. Just like your mom." I told her and, upon hearing her name, Shallah smiled and started to coo.

After a few minutes, I gave Shallah back to Jessica, then I kissed Jessica and told her, "Jessica, you gave me the best gift I could have ever wished for."

 ***After one month***

It took me one month to get used to the Shallah's daily routine, which consisted of: feeding her at precisely 3 and 6 a.m., then again at 3 and 6 p.m., and finally 8 p.m. And, to calm her down when she is crying, I use the song called " _Vírgenes del Sol_ " sung by Yma Sumac, which makes little Shallah smile and coo as if she was trying to imitate the way the woman sang. But, if I even wanted to touch Shallah, I had to tell Jessica to allow me otherwise Jessica would never let go of Shallah unless I told her to do it.

It all went well, until the end of the first month. Shallah got sick and wouldn't stop crying (not even when I told her to) then, the next thing I realized was that Jessica and I were shouting to each other until I told her to shut up, which left me the only one shouting.

After that little episode, I called for a doctor and told him to take a look at Shallah. After he told us that she had a little fever, I thought that things would return to normal, but I was wrong. When I returned to the hotel, I found Jessica trying to leave with Shallah.

"Stop. Turn around and look at me, Jessica." I said.

"Tell me why you were leaving with Shallah." I said.

"You can't control you´re words when you're angry! Who knows what you will say when you get angry again!" She said while showing me the bruises on her arms.

"Yes, I admit that I have gone a little bit too-" She interrupted me by saying, "A little bit!? You told me to hurt myself just so I can shut up! How do you expect me to react!? The next thing you say would be for me to kill-!" I interrupted her by saying, "Shut up! Listen, Jessica, I would never tell you to kill Shallah! Now give her to me."

Jessica gave her to me and I was surprised that Shallah was not crying, instead she was looking curiously at her surroundings.

"Now go to our room and stay there until I come back." I said.

I went out of the hotel while carrying Shallah and I took a taxi.

I told the driver to take me to a place where I knew Shallah would be happy. After I gave him the address and told him to drive there, I looked at Shallah and told her, "Mommy and I are having a little fight, but don't worry you'll be living with a very nice couple and when mommy and I patch things up we will come to pick you up."

I don't know if she understood anything I told her, but she grabbed my finger and smile at me. I kissed her head and took a good look at her and told her, "Despite not having a lot of hair, the tiny hair you have resembles your mommy's hair, while your eyes are definitely from me, but your nose resembles my m-mum's and when you smile it reminds me of my… my dad. Huh? I just realized that you resemble them a lot. But, while I say that your face resembles your mommy's, she said that it resembled her brother's."

After I finished talking, I realized that Shallah was attentively looking at as if she was understanding me.

"Anyway, I'm going to live you with a woman called Melanie. She is married with a good man as far as I know. So, they'll treat you right. Plus, I'm sure that Melanie would love to have you after all, when she and I were together, she told me that she couldn't have children and that having a child was all she wanted." I told Shallah, who was wearing her a pink onesie which said 'Mommy's strength' and had a dumbbell painted on top of the words.

When we arrived, I told the driver to stay where he was and to wait for me.

I stepped outside of the taxi and looked at the blue house in front of me. I walk towards the door and knocked and, when the door was slightly opening, I said, "Open the door and don't say anything."

The woman who opened the door for me was none other than Melanie herself.

"Melanie! It's been a while. How have things been with you and your husband?" I said then, I remembered what I said earlier.

"Tell me how things have been with you and your husband." I told her.

"It's been ok." She said, then I heard someone say, "Mel, have you-"

When he came to view, I told him, "Stop and walk over here."

He did as I told him and, when he saw Melanie, he asked her, "Did he hurt you?"

"No, I'm okay, Thomás." She told him. Then, he looked at me and said, "If you hurt her, I swear-"

"Screw yourself!" I said, but, before he did that, I told him "Stop! Go sit to the couch over there."

I looked back at Melanie and told her, "Melanie, I remember you told me that you wanted a child. So, I give you Shallah. Don't worry, after I resolve things with her mommy, I'll be back and take her. Now, extend your arms."

Melanie did what I told her, but, when I gave Shallah to her, Shallah started to cry like a banshee.

"Don't cry, Shallah. Mommy and I will come back and take care of you like a happy family." I told her even though it didn't make her crying stop.

"Melanie, take care of her. And, you too, Thomás." I said as I left.

When I returned to the hotel room, I found Jessica close to Shallah's crib.

Jessica looked at me and told me, "Where is she!?"

"In a safe place, don't worry about her." I told her.

"What did you do with _my_ daughter, you fu-!?" Before she finished her sentenced or attacked me, I told her, "Stop, Jessica. Shut up and sit on the bed."

Jessica did what I told her.

"Listen, Jessica, I gave our daughter to a very nice couple who will take good care of her. And, once we resolve our relationship problems, we'll pick her up and we'll be a happy family." I said, but I saw that her face only showed anger. So, I told her to smile, but it wasn't a _real_ smile.

"I guess we'll have to do this the hard way. I'm really sorry, Jessica." I told her as I covered her eyes with my hands.

"Forget about Shallah and sleep." I said and with tears rolling out of her eyes Jessica did what I said.

I gently put her on the bed, then look at the room that was filled with Shallah's toys, crib and clothes.

"I'll need to remove all of this before she wakes up." I thought then looked at Jessica and wipe the tears from her face.

"When we resolve this, the three of us will be a happy family." I said, then touched her stomach, "Maybe we could another member to our family." I said.

 _Author's Note_

 _This is a one-shot. And, after watching Jessica Jones, my conclusion is: David Tennant as Kilgrave is the BEST part of the season! And, I ship Jessica Jones and Kilgrave (KilJess) SO MUCH! For season 2, I would LOVE for Jessica to remember or someone tells her that she became pregnant with Kilgrave's child and gave birth to it. I DON'T CARE if it is like a little hint or line, I just want it to be true because if Hope managed to get pregnant, then why couldn't Jessica?_


End file.
